User talk:Weedefinition
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hanatarō Yamada page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:02, 26 July 2009 Chads line That quote is acually in epsode 5, don't know if that will help or not but just letting you know.Icedeath 04:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Aizen-injury trivia Well, I'm not sure if it's all the necessary. Granted, it's true, since nobody got any closer than Urahara did, but if someone does succeed, I don't see the point of keeping it any longer, nor do I see the point of adding "someone finally injured Aizen" in the trivia section as well. Heck, for all we know, by the end of the series, everyone's gonna have an Aizen-bashing fest. My point is, stating that trivia and then modifying it chapter-by-chapter can get really tidious. I mean, I'll put it back up if you feel it is necessary, but I don't want to see it anywhere once someone else does better. Arrancar109 20:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nemu Despite the fact that it has been noted under her strength what she can do which allowed her to excavate szayel's lab in the hueco mundo arc of the manga a while ago. It is neither necessary nor warranted that you put up a fan based ability when its simply a mixture of her strength and speed being used together.Salubri 20:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure what other scene your referring too but if its anime only its not to be placed into the article, especially seeing that if you read the guidelines for the side Bleach Wiki:About. if it can't be referenced it will be deleted, while Nemu's page hasn't been fully referenced yet, that needs to be cited and if its something your recently seeing then the bigger issue is your apparently only watching the anime and not reading the manga (which must be the case since you dont know what is occurring the actual storyline written by kubo himself in the manga, as you didn't seem to know what scene i was referring too), then you should also know that the manga is primary source here not the anime which is only secondary source if it follows what is done in the manga. Salubri 21:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) To be honest with you I wouldn't bother because there is most likely gonna be a change in how we deal with information for filler on the site. Until that change takes place i would hold off but feel free to do so once the situation is properly handled. Though just so your aware that information wont be placed on the article but a linked page to that article once everything is handled.Salubri 22:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Hi there. This is Minato and I just wanted to say thanks for helping with the Summaries. I was wondering if u would be interested with the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project. BollyW, Tomservo101 and Johnnylightning have signed up. Well either way, thanks for helping. The 4th Hokage 18:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That is perfectly fine. Sorry, I wasn't really asking for a commitment. The page is just a way of coordinating events. At any rate thanks and good luck with school. The 4th Hokage 18:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, thank u so much for doing the Charatcers in order of appearence. Now that page is close to finished. In regrads to being more thorough. That is actually not a good thing and being too thorough is breaking rule 2 of the Summary Page Article Guidelines. Do not worry about what u did and again thank u. The 4th Hokage 00:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) First up, I apologize for misleading u. After reading what u had I only needed to change the beginning, in rule with the 5th Guideline. When I left the first message I just noticed that the article had been lengthened and much of it changed. After reading it I didn't see any immediate grammar edits, but I will later read it very thoroughly. About the unknown Kido. I thought that the tech she used was Kido and that particular move is not listed anywhere on her Userpage, So I technically didn't know what it was and just assumed(which was my fault) it was an unknown Kido. Again sorry for the mislead and thanks, the page has for now been listed as finished. :) The 4th Hokage 01:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Volume Summaries Hey weede, its me Minato again. I liked that u helped me with my project, but unfortunately, I am now alittle overstaffed. However, the Volume Summary Project is in need of some help. So when u have a little time on u'or hands it would be great to help with the Manga Summaries. Thank U. Minato88 02:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Individual volume navigation template There are no black boxes in that template for me (and I assume most others, since it would have been mentioned by others and changed before now). I just checked the code used and there is no code used for black in there. It might be an issue unique to you, but I'll see if anyone responds to your post on its talk page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 09:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome (though I didn't actually do anything). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Edits I created the project to eventually get rid the arrancar saga page we have which is to long and cumbersome as well as riddled with fan based words. In any case i have asked everyone trying to edit them to not do so until i can determine the format and layout that the pages will use. Not to mention people have a tendency of putting information down without properly referencing them. Seeing as people seem to not fully know this i have locked all the pages in relation to the fights and will reopen them when a layout/format has been determined. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well there's no point now, don't worry about it for the moment we might use the information there when the situation is worked out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fat Ghost Your welcome. I thought they were two separate injuries, which is why I added separately, but you are correct, it does seem to be just the one. Thanks for bringing his page up to date. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: List of hollows issues. I'll post a response on the Talk:List of Hollows page. The Hollow that Kon helped kill is actually on that page (labelled as Millipede-like Hollow).--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Omake Characters No worries. I need to find those eps, if u can tell me which they r that be great. I am assuming u have seen them in the new arc. I have too many eps to look over, summaries to proofread, and other corrections to be made, links to be corrected, and more. Tho thank u for helping. The Omake Section is for mentioning and linking that stuff and the new Omake Page under episodes(where the link should go)is the place to mention in detail what happened and who was involved. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I made a mistake. Its the other way around. The link should be provided on the Omake Page with a brief description and it should be described in detail on the ep. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ganju's gang pics & List of Hollow I'll have a look later on. Thanks. Also, I'm not sure if you saw my response on the Talk:List of Hollows, but you can add those if you want. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I find this very amusing coming from you. Especially given your posts are far more insulting then my use of the word hell in the context of a common expression. "What the hell" is a common expression or would you have preferred it if I had abbreviated to WTH? Seriously, if you want to talk insulting, try reading back some of your own remarks. You do not spare other peoples feelings, in fact, from what I have seen of your posts, you are completely oblivious to other peoples feelings. Just on that Orihime's talk page you will find a stunning specimen of one of your posts that insults both our intelligence and our work ethic. If your posts render me angry, it is because of your poor choice of wording in almost every remark that you make. Even your apologies contain more back-handed insults and a marked lack of comprehension of what you did wrong. Thus rending any apology meaningless. So let me return to you some of your own words. You can feel free to be offended if you want. My conscience is clear because I never meant to insult you. I for one actually mean it because I truly didn't think anyone took offence at "what the hell". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No the problem with your posts is that you have absolutely no comprehension of how you come across. No reasonable person in the world would interpret what you wrote as a truce. In addition, if you use phrases like "Are you sure the decision to leave it at that doesn't come from former neglect and latter laziness?" and "The trivia sections became an eyesore because you let it slip and sat on it for a long time until it was a complete mess, and when you finally decided to do something about it you over reacted so severely that you wiped out a lot of the most interesting trivia (eye of the beholder territory, I admit)." it's insulting. In short, when you use the phase you, expect people to take things personally because guess what, you are attacking them personally. However, since you clearly do not get it. There is no point is expanding any more energy on the matter. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi Weedefinition. Just wanted to remind you that as set out in our Image Policy, you need to add and templates to any images you upload. I have added them to the image of Tosen. It is easy for anyone to add them to images from new episodes/chapters, but for pictures from the older ones, it can be very hard to figure out what episode/chapter they are from, so it is best if the person who added the image does it, as they know where it came from. Thanks and let me or an admin or Committee member know if you have any questions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC)